Dinosaur Genus
People # HAMMOND FOUNDATION Isaac Clement · Dr. Kajal Dua · Cabot Finch · George Lambert # INDEPENDENT Claire Dearing · Owen Grady · Dr. Ian Malcolm · Dr. Henry Wu # Jurassic Park Ray Arnold · Mr. DNA · Lewis Dodgson · Donald Gennaro · Dr. Alan Grant · John Hammond · Dr. Gerry Harding · Robert Muldoon · Lex Murphy · Tim Murphy · Dennis Nedry · Dr. Ellie Sattler # The Lost World: Jurassic Park Dr. Robert Burke · Eddie Carr · Dr. Sarah Harding · Peter Ludlow · Kelly Malcolm · Nick Van Owen · Ajay Sidhu · Dieter Stark · Roland Tembo # Jurassic Park III Billy Brennan · Ben Hildebrand · Amanda Kirby · Eric Kirby · Paul Kirby · M.B. Nash · Udesky # Jurassic World Lowery Cruthers · Katashi Hamada · Vic Hoskins · Vivian Krill · Simon Masrani · Gray Mitchell · Karen Mitchell · Scott Mitchell · Zach Mitchell · Barry Sembѐne · Zara Young # Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Iris Carroll · Gunnar Eversol · Benjamin Lockwood · Maisie Lockwood · Eli Mills · Zia Rodriguez · Franklin Webb · Ken Wheatley · Smurfette/Annie Theropoda: Theropoda (/θɪəˈrɒpədə/ or /ˌθɪərəˈpoʊdə/,2 from Greek θηρίον "wild beast" and πούς, ποδός "foot") or theropods (/ˈθɪərəˌpɒdz/34) are a dinosaur suborder that is characterized by hollow bones and three-toed limbs. They are generally classed as a group of saurischian dinosaurs, although a 2017 paper has instead placed them in the proposed clade Ornithoscelida as the closest relatives of the Ornithischia.5 Theropods were ancestrally carnivorous, although a number of theropod groups evolved to become herbivores, omnivores, piscivores, and insectivores. Theropods first appeared during the Carnian age of the late Triassic period 231.4 million years ago (Ma)6 and included the sole large terrestrial carnivores from the Early Jurassic until at least the close of the Cretaceous, about 66 Ma. In the Jurassic, birds evolved from small specialized coelurosaurian theropods, and are today represented by about 10,500 living species. †Herrerasauria (early bipedal carnivores) #Herrerasaurus 1.6m (4.26 ft) 6.3m (20.34 ft) 350 kg 237-208.5 MYA Carnivore †Coelophysoidea (small, early theropods; includes Coelophysis and close relatives) #Dilophosaurus 1.4m (4.6 ft) 7m (23 ft) 189 kg 201.9-182.7 MYA Carnivore #Ceratosaurus 3m (9.84 ft) 6-9m (20-29.5 ft) 1 tons 161.2-150 MYA Carnivore #Carnotaurus 2.5m (8.23 ft) 7.9m (24.96 ft) 2 tons 83.5-67.9 MYA Carnivore #Xenotarsosaurus 2.3m (8.78 ft) 4.87m (16 ft) 1 tons 99.8-89.3 MYA Carnivore †Carnosauria (Allosaurus and close relatives, like Carcharodontosaurus) #Yangchuanosaurus 4.7m (15.41 ft) 12m (39.4 ft) 16 tons 170.3-145 MYA Carnivore #Allosaurus 3.6m (11.74 ft) 8.5-10.4m (28.45-34.12 ft) 2.9 tons 163.5-140.2 MYA Carnivore #Metriacanthosaurus 2m (6.56 ft) 7-8m (23–26 ft) 2 tons 161.2-155.7 MYA Carnivore #Acrocanthosaurus 3.0-5m (12.6-16.5 ft) 11.5-14.6m (38.4-47.5 ft) 4-19 tons 122.46-113 MYA Carnivore #Mapusaurus 5m (16.5 ft) 14m (45.6 ft) 18 tons 99.6-89.8 MYA Carnivore #Saurophaganax 5.0m (16.5 ft) 14.0-16.8m (45.8-52.9 ft) 18-20 tons 155.7-145.5 MYA Carnivore #Suchomimus 2.7m (8.85 ft) 11m (36 ft) 5 tons 125-100.5 MYA Carnivore/Piscivore #Carcharodontosaurus 4.5m (14.76 ft) 14m (45.93 ft) 4 tons 145-72.1 MYA Carnivore #Baryonyx 3.0m (9.89 ft) 9.3m (30.98 ft) 1 tons 145.9-125.7 MYA Carnivore/Piscivore #Spinosaurus 6.0m with M-shaped sail (20.89 ft) 18.0m (60.7 ft) 20 tons 112.03-72.9 MYA Carnivore/Piscivore #Gigantosaurus 7m (23 ft) 12-16m (39.7-52.3 ft) 16 tons 99.6-93.8 MYA Carnivore #Nanuqsaurus 2.5m (8.2 ft) 6m (19.8 ft) 8 tons 70.6-66 MYA Carnivore #Tarbosaurus 4m (13 ft) 10-12m (33–39 ft) 7.85 tons 100.5-66 MYA Carnivore #Tyrannosaurus Rex 5m (16.5 ft) 12-14.0m (39.76-45.93 ft) 18 tons 83.6-65.5 MYA Carnivore Coelurosauria (feathered theropods, with a range of body sizes and niches) #Ornitholestes 0.1m (3.9 ft) 0.3m (6 ft) 190 kg 161.2-145 MYA Carnivore #Oviraptor 1.7m (5.58 ft) 3.0m (9.84 ft) 400 kg 89.8-70.6 MYA Carnivore #Coelurus 0.7m (2.3 ft) 2.45m (7.9 ft) 21 kg 161.2-112.03 MYA Carnivore #Archaeopteryx 0.2m (0.7 ft) 0.23m (1.7 ft) 2.2 lbs 150.8-125.45 MYA Carnivore #Proceratosaurus 2m (6.56 ft) 3.6m (11.81 ft) 40 kg 167.7-164.7 MYA Carnivore #Guanlong (冠龍) 0.9m (3.3 ft) 3.0m (9.8 ft) 40 kg 163.5-157.3 MYA Carnivore #Archaeornithomimus 1.5m (4.92 ft) 3.3m (10.83 ft) 50 kg 89.8-70.6 MYA Herbivore #Velociraptor 0.9m (3 ft) 1.8m (6.8 ft) 16 kg 100.5-66 MYA Carnivore #Deinocheirus 4.0m (13 ft) 11m (36 ft) 6.4 tons 100.5-65.5 MYA Herbivore/Omnivorous #Therizinosaurus 5m (16.4 ft) 12m (39.37 ft) 5.78 tons 72.1-66 MYA Herbivore #Utahraptor 1.8-2.0m (5.9–6.6 ft) 5.2-7m (16–23 ft) 159 kg 129.4-122.46 MYA Carnivore #Deinonychus 1.3m (3.28 ft) 3.2m (10.5 ft) 100 kg 125-100.9 MYA Carnivore #Chirostenotes 1.5m (4.92 ft) 4m (13.12 ft) 99.79 kg 83.5-65.5 MYA Omnivorous #Struthiomimus 1.6m (5.52 ft) 4.3m (14.8 ft) 159 kg 83.6-68 MYA Herbivore #Hesperonychus 0.5m (1.64 ft) 0.9m (2.95 ft) 1.81 kg 83.5-70.6 MYA Carnivore #Troodon 1m (3.28 ft) 2.4m (7.87 ft) 49.9 kg 86.3-65.5 MYA Omnivore #Alexornis 0.2m (0.7 ft) 0.15m (0.5 ft) 0.3 kg (Demi Lovato’s Lost Audition Tape) 99-66 MYA Insectivore #Gallimimus 1.9m (6.23 ft) 4.3m (14.11 ft) 400 kg 100.5-69 MYA Herbivore #Dakotaraptor 1.7m (5.58 ft) 3.9m (12.8 ft) 150 kg 70.6-65.5 MYA Carnivore Pterosauria: Pterosaurs (/ˈtɛrəˌsɔːr, ˈtɛroʊ-/;45 from the Greek πτερόσαυρος, pterosauros, meaning "winged lizard") were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed during most of the Mesozoic: from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago6). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger.7 †Pterosauromorpha (=Pterosauria) #Quetzalcoatlus 5m (16.4 ft) 14.0m (45.8 ft/Wingspan) 249.93 kg 72.1-65.5 MYA Carnivore/Piscivore #Ornithocheirus 0.9m (3 ft) 6m (20 ft/Wingpan) 109 kg 136.4-93.5 MYA Carnivore/Piscivore #Pteranodon 1.8m (6.9 ft) 5.6m (18 ft/Wingspan) 25 kg 89.8-70.5 MYA Carnivore/Piscivore #Aerodactylus 0.2m (0.7 ft) 0.15m (0.5 ft) 0.3 kg (Demi Lovato’s Lost Audition Tape) 150.8-148.5 MYA Carnivore/Piscivore #Hatzegopteryx 6.0m (20 ft) 14.5m (48 ft) 296.566 kg 70.6-65.5 MYA Carnivore/Piscivore #Phosphatodraco 1.6m (5.53 ft) 5m (16 ft)/Wingspan 256 kg 70.6-65.5 MYA Carnivore/Piscivore #Rhamphorhynchus 4-12 Inches 1.81m (5.9 ft) Smurfette (Smurfs the Lost Village) 163.5-140 MYA Insectivore #Tapejara 3.5 Inches 9 in/4.4 ft (Wingspan) Smurfette (Smurfs the Lost Village) 112.03-109 MYA Carnivore/Piscivore #Scaphognathus Wingspan: 3 ft (0.1m) 12 inches Smurfette 167.7-145 MYA Insectivore #Dimorphodon 0.10m (3.3 ft. (Adult)) 1.7m (4.8 ft. (Adult)) Smurfette 201.3-189.6 MYA Insectivore #Pterodactylus 7.5 Inches/3 tall apples 0.3m (0.98 ft) Smurfette (Smurfs the Lost Village) 201.9-136.4 MYA Carnivore/Insectivore Sauropodomorpha: Sauropodomorpha (/ˌsɔːrəˌpɒdəˈmɔːrfə/1 SOR-ə-POD-ə-MOR-fə; from Greek, meaning "lizard-footed forms") is an extinct clade of long-necked, herbivorous, saurischian dinosaurs that includes the sauropods and their ancestral relatives. Sauropods generally grew to very large sizes, had long necks and tails, were quadrupedal, and became the largest animals to ever walk the Earth. The "prosauropods", which preceded the sauropods, were smaller and were often able to walk on two legs. The sauropodomorphs were the dominant terrestrial herbivores throughout much of the Mesozoic Era, from their origins in the mid-Triassic (approximately 230 Ma) until their decline and extinction at the end of the Cretaceous (approximately 66 Ma). †Sauropodomorpha #Plateosaurus 3m (9.56 ft) 8m (26.25 ft) 6 tons 237-201.3 MYA Herbivore #Aardonyx 2.0m (6.6 ft. (At the hips)) 9m (29.76 ft) 1 tons 201.3-190.8 MYA Herbivore #Shunosaurus 3.97m (13.4 ft) 10m (31 ft) 9 tons 170.9-157.3 MYA Herbivore #Camarasaurus 6.4m (21 ft) 18.8-20m (61-66 ft) 51 tons 163.5-150.9 MYA Herbivore #Mamenchisaurus 17.7m (58.07 ft) 25-33m (82.02-110.98 ft) 70 tons 163.5-139.8 MYA Herbivore #Brachiosaurus 14.4m (47.24 ft) 26-30m (85–98 ft) 60-88 tons 161.2-150.4 MYA Herbivore #Barosaurus 12m (40 ft) 26m (85 ft) 60 tons 161.2-145.5 MYA Herbivore #Xinjiangtitan 12m (40 ft) 29.8-30.5m (98–100 ft) 60 tons 168.3-163.5 MYA Herbivore #Diplodocus 12m (39.7 ft) 32.8-33m (108-110.7 ft) 46 tons 161.2-145.5 MYA Herbivore #Zigongosaurus 17.7m (58.07 ft) 25m (82 ft) 77 tons 168-139.8 MYA Herbivore #Padillasaurus 1.6m (5.45 ft) 13m (43 ft) 10 tons 130-125.45 MYA Herbivore #Apatosaurus 9m (30 ft) 24.5-28.9m (80.5-93.7 ft) 32-38 tons 161.2-145 MYA Herbivore #Giraffatitan 12m (39 ft) 21–26m (72–85 ft) 50-78 tons 163.5-145 MYA Herbivore #Lusotitan 12.4m (40.34 ft) 25m (82 ft) 56 tons 155.7-145 MYA Herbivore #Brontosaurus 4.8m (15.9 ft) 21–23m (69–75 ft) 15 tons 157.3-140.5 MYA Herbivore #Europasaurus 5m (16.5 ft) 18m (59 ft) 500 kg 157.9-150.8 MYA Herbivore #Supersaurus 12.2m (40.08 ft) 33–35m (110–116.9 ft) 55 tons 157.3-145.5 MYA Herbivore #Sauroposeidon 17m (56 ft) 27–33m (92–110 ft) 33-78 tons 125-100.5 MYA Herbivore #Amargasaurus 3.6m (11.81 ft) 12.0m (39.97 ft) 4.7 tons 129.4-122.46 MYA Herbivore #Paralititan 6.4m (21 ft) 18.8-26m (61-85 ft) 50-60 tons 100.7-93.9 MYA Herbivore #Patagotitan 18.4m (60.24 ft) 37m (121 ft) 69 tons 100-90.4 MYA Herbivore #Futalognkosaurus 14.5m (48.7 ft) 26-33.1m (85–110 ft) 59 tons 93.5-85.8 MYA Herbivore #Argentinosaurus 20.8m (65.67 ft) 30–42m (98–138 ft) 76-99 tons 99.8-89.8 MYA Herbivore #Puertasaurus 14.4m (47.24 ft) 27-40m (89–130 ft) 70 tons 70.6-66 MYA Herbivore #Isisaurus 4.7m (15 ft) 18m (59 ft) 48 tons 72.1-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Saltasaurus 3m (9.75 ft) 6m (20 ft) 4.2 tons 70.6-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Dreadnoughtus 13m (45.67 ft) 26m (85 ft) 65 tons 83.6-66 MYA Herbivore #Alamosaurus 18.8m (60.9 ft) 30-35m (98.3-116.4 ft) 56 tons 83.6-65.5 MYA Herbivore Ornithischia: Ornithischia (/ɔːrnɪˈθɪskiə/) is an extinct clade of mainly herbivorous dinosaurs characterized by a pelvic structure similar to that of birds.2 The name Ornithischia, or "bird-hipped", reflects this similarity and is derived from the Greek stem ornith- (ὀρνιθ-), meaning "of a bird", and ischion (ἴσχιον), plural ischia, meaning "hip joint". However, birds are only distantly related to this group as birds are theropod dinosaurs.2 Ornithischians with well known anatomical adaptations include the ceratopsians or "horn-faced" dinosaurs (e.g. Triceratops), armored dinosaurs (Thyreophora) such as stegosaurs and ankylosaurs, pachycephalosaurids and the ornithopods.2 There is strong evidence that certain groups of ornithischians lived in herds,23 often segregated by age group, with juveniles forming their own flocks separate from adults.4 Some were at least partially covered in filamentous (hair- or feather- like) pelts, and there is much debate over whether these filaments found in specimens of Tianyulong,5 Psittacosaurus,6 and Kulindadromeus may have been primitive feathers.7 †Ornithischia #Scelidosaurus 1.6m (4.26ft) 3.9-4.3m (12-13 ft) 167 kg 208.5-174 MYA Herbivore #Chungkingosaurus 2.4m (7.87 ft) 7.5m (24.60 ft) 3 tons 163.5-157.6 MYA Herbivore #Gigantspinosaurus 2.3m (7.55 ft) 4.5-8m (14-26.25 ft) 700 kg 163.5-157.3 MYA Herbivore #Kentrosaurus 2.4m (7.87 ft) 4.5m (15.6 ft) 3 tons 163.5-145.8 MYA Herbivore #Stegosaurus 4.3m (14.8 ft) 12.2m (40.23 ft) 14 tons 163.5-140.3 MYA Herbivore #Polacanthus 1.7m (5.58 ft) 7m (23 ft) 900 kg 140.2-99.6 MYA Herbivore #Euoplocephalus 2.4m (7.9 ft) 6.2m (20.34 ft) 2 tons 83.6-76.9 MYA Herbivore #Edmontonia 2m (6.56 ft) 6.6m (21.65 ft) 3.5 tons 83.6-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Anodontosaurus inceptus 3m (9.56 ft) 8m (26.25 ft) 6 tons 83.6-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Sauropelta 1.7m (5.58 ft) 8m (26.25 ft) 1.5 tons 125-100.5 MYA Herbivore #Microceratus 7.5 Inches/3 tall apples 0.8m (2.62 ft) Smurfette (Smurfs the Lost Village) 129.4-66 MYA Herbivore #Muttaburrasaurus 2.6m (8.53 ft) 8.5m (27.89 ft) 3.1 tons 105.3-93.5 MYA Herbivore #Psittacosaurus 1.2m (4.09 ft) 2m (6.09 ft) 20 kg (Smurfette/Demi Lovato’s Lost Audition Tape) 140.9-66 MYA Herbivore #Qantassaurus 1.2m (4.03 ft) 1.1m (3.3 ft) 45 kg 122.46-112.03 MYA Herbivore #Rhabdodon 1.7m (5.58 ft) 4.3m (13 ft) 156 kg 83.6-66 MYA Herbivore #Leptoceratops 0.82m (2.5 ft. (At the hips)) 2.1m (6.6 ft) Smurfette 72.1-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Sphaerotholus buchholtzae 1.4m (4.6 ft) 4.5m (14.78 ft) 450 kg 72.1-66 MYA Herbivore #Ouranosaurus 2.8m (9.2 ft) 7.5-9.0m (23–27 ft) 2.4 tons 125-93.9 MYA Herbivore #Iguanodon 3.0m (9.90 ft) 10.0m (32.34 ft) 3.5 tons 107.9-93.9 MYA Herbivore #Edmontosaurus 4.0m (13.12 ft) 12m (39.36 ft) 4 tons 83.6-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Parasaurolophus 3.6m (11.12 ft) 11.0m (35.9 ft) 2.5 tons 83.5-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Corythosaurus 2.5m (8.2 ft) 9m (29.8 ft) 4 tons 83.6-70.9 MYA Herbivore #Saurolophus 3m (9.34 ft) 10.0m (32 ft) 2.3 tons 72.1-66 MYA Herbivore #Brachylophosaurus 3m (9.76 ft) 10-11m (30–36 ft) 3.67 tons 83.6-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Shantungosaurus 6.3m (21 ft) 21m (69 ft) 33 tons 100.5-66 MYA Herbivore #Chasmosaurus 2.3m (7.54 ft) 7.5m (24.65 ft) 1.5 tons 83.6-70.6 MYA Herbivore #Pentaceratops 2.7m (8.86 ft) 8m (26.25 ft) 5 tons 83.5-66 MYA Herbivore #Pachyrhinosaurus 2.5m (8.2 ft) 7m (22.96 ft) 3 tons 83.5-66 MYA Herbivore #Sinoceratops 2.5m (8.2 ft) 8.1m (26.57 ft) 5 tons 83.5-72.1 MYA Herbivore #Lambeosaurus 5.0m (16.5 ft) 9-15m (30–49 ft) 18-23 tons 76.9-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Colepiocephale 1m (3.28 ft) 3.5m (11.48 ft) 76 kg 83.5-70.6 MYA Herbivore #Styracosaurus 1.79m (5.9 ft) 5.48m (18 ft) 2 tons 83.5-75.5 MYA Herbivore #Tsintaosaurus 3.3m (10.45 ft) 10.0m (32.80 ft) 3 tons 83.6-72.1 MYA Herbivore #Parksosaurus 1m (3.28 ft) 2.5m (8.2 ft) 49.9 kg 70.6-66 MYA Herbivore #Wannanosaurus 0.2m (0.7 ft) 0.7m (2 ft. (Adult)) Smurfette 70.6-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Stygimoloch 1.1m (3.60 ft) 3.5m (11.48 ft) 78 kg 83.5-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Tylocephale 1m (3.26 ft) 2.5m (8.2 ft) 49.9 kg 83.6-76.9 MYA Herbivore #Torosaurus 2.6m (8.53 ft) 8.5m (27.88 ft) 9 tons 72.1-65.5 MYA Herbivore #Triceratops 3m (9.84 ft) 9.0m (29.53 ft) 12 tons 83.5-65.5 MYA Herbivore Squamata: Squamata is the largest order of reptiles, comprising lizards, snakes and amphisbaenians (worm lizards), which are collectively known as squamates or scaled reptiles. With over 10,000 species,3 it is also the second-largest order of extant (living) vertebrates, after the perciform fish, and roughly equal in number to the Saurischia (one of the two major groups of dinosaurs). Members of the order are distinguished by their skins, which bear horny scales or shields. They also possess movable quadrate bones, making it possible to move the upper jaw relative to the neurocranium. This is particularly visible in snakes, which are able to open their mouths very wide to accommodate comparatively large prey. Squamata is the most variably sized order of reptiles, ranging from the 16 mm (0.63 in) dwarf gecko (Sphaerodactylus ariasae) to the 5.21 m (17.1 ft) green anaconda (Eunectes murinus) and the now-extinct mosasaurs, which reached lengths of over 14 m (46 ft). †Mosasauroidea #Mosasaurus 5m (16.5 ft) 18.8-23.4m (61.67-75.45 ft) 30 tons 145-65.5 MYA Carnivore #Tylosaurus 4.4m (13.4 ft) 12-14m (40–46 ft) 34 tons 93.9-66 MYA Carnivore #Kaprosuchus 1.7m (5.58 ft) 7m (22.96 ft) 2,000 pounds 100.5-93.9 MYA Carnivore #Deinosuchus 3.6m (11.74 ft) 12m (39.8 ft) 2.89 tons 145-65.5 MYA Carnivore †Plesiosauria and Fish #Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) 4m (13.5 ft) 30m (98.54 ft) 60 tons (African Bush Elephant) 358–382 MYA Carnivore #Leo (Liopleurodon) 4.5m (14 ft) 18.5m (60.45 ft) 6 tons 166.9-139.8 MYA Carnivore #Elasmosaurus 5m (16.5 ft) 10.4m (34 ft) 3.5 tons 93.9-70.6 MYA Carnivore #Megalodon 4.3m (13 ft) 25m (82.3 ft) 3 tons 23–3.6 Carnivore Hybird Dinosaurs In biology, a hybrid is the offspring resulting from combining the qualities of two organisms of different breeds, varieties, species or genera through sexual reproduction. Hybrids are not always intermediates between their parents (such as in blending inheritance), but can show hybrid vigour, sometimes growing larger or taller than either parent. The concept of a hybrid is interpreted differently in animal and plant breeding, where there is interest in the individual parentage. In genetics, attention is focused on the numbers of chromosomes. In taxonomy, a key question is how closely related the parent species are.Species are reproductively isolated by strong barriers to hybridisation, which include morphological differences, differing times of fertility, mating behaviors and cues, and physiological rejection of sperm cells or the developing embryo. Some act before fertilization and others after it. Similar barriers exist in plants, with differences in flowering times, pollen vectors, inhibition of pollen tube growth, somatoplastic sterility, cytoplasmic-genic male sterility and the structure of the chromosomes. A few animal species and many plant species, however, are the result of hybrid speciation, including important crop plants such as wheat, where the number of chromosomes has been doubled. # Indominus Rex 6.0m (20 ft) (15.5m (50.85 ft) Unknown # Indoraptor 2.4m (7.87 ft) 7.3m (23.95 ft) Unknown # Stegoceratops 3m (9.84 ft) 9m (29.53 ft) Unknown THEOI GREEK MYTHOLOGY Welcome to the Theoi Project, a site exploring Greek mythology and the gods in classical literature and art. The aim of the project is to provide a comprehensive, free reference guide to the gods (theoi), spirits (daimones), fabulous creatures (theres) and heroes of ancient Greek mythology and religion. #Cockatrice/Mutant Dragon, Serpent, Eagle and more body parts #Cyclops (Sloth)/Mutant Three-eyed giant and more body parts #Harpies (Harpyiai)/Mutant People's bodys and Dragon's wings #Gigantes/Mutant Serpent, Smurfette, and more body parts #Griffin/Mutant May's Blaziken, Lion's body, Serpent's head on it's tails and Dragon's wings #Hydra/Mutant Slender, massive, 20-21 meters long (65-69 ft), dark-purple serpentine monster with many heads (if one is cut, three more will grow in its place) #Carcinus (Karkinos)/Mutant Giant crab with 4 eyes #Gorgons/Mutant Serpentine-hair, Dragon's wings, tusks, and more body parts (KSI humans from AOE) #Orthrus (Orthros)/ Mutant 10 meters long (32.34 ft) two-headed dog meat, serpent-tail and more body parts #Manticore/Mutant Lion's body, Dee Dee's head (with two or three head), spiked tail, Dragon's wings #Chimera (Khimaira)/Mutant Dragon's body three-heads--of a Tyrannosaurus Rex a Pig and Serpent with 12 meters long (39 ft) #Cerberus/Mutant Three-headed Dog meat, Dragon's body and Serpent (Smurfette) #Scylla (Prometheus)/Mutant 30 meters long, upper body of Dee Dee, tail of fish, circle of six Smurfette's-heads #Minotaur/Mutant Bull-headed mutant Peoples (KSI humans from AOE) #THE BLEMMYAI (Blemmyae)/Mutant Headless men and women with faces on their chests #Sphinx/Mutant Lion's body People's head, eagle's wings #DRAGONS/Mutant four types of dragon in Greek mythology (Dee Dee and the Man). #THE KETOS TROIAS (Trojan Cetus)/Mutant Megalodon #Physical Alice (Dawn from Total Drama Revenge of the Island)/a Mutant physical form of Alice Angel, but portrays more of a corrupted not-so-identical doppelganger of Allison Angel. #Brute Boris/a hulking, mutated reincarnation of Boris the Wolf #Beast Bendy/A mutant a monstrous form of Ink Bendy, needle-like thorns, clawed fingers and two holes that bears a heavy #Bertrum Piedmont/A mutant a huge carnival "octopus" ride, four mechanical arms, with at least three carts per arm and four bolts (two per side) supporting his arms Category:Dinosaurs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Walking With Dinosaurs Category:Male Category:Female Category:Lists Category:Mythology Creatures